Sweet Sound of You
by Dragonclaw
Summary: Turel goes outside his clan to pick up items he needs for a spell. He runs into someone along his way. Will it be love or a fling?
1. Chapter 1

**The Sweet Sound of you**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the LOK character but I own Aino and another character that I come up with.**_

I walked through the crowded streets of the human village. I had just escaped from my prison, which happens to be my house. My parents tend to keep a close eye on me, however this time I got out without an escort.

I wanted to pick up some items at the local magic shop, which was just around the corner.

**Bam**

I ran right into someone causing whatever he was holding to smash open on the floor. It seemed to be a mix of different potions.

"Oh, I am so sorry about this. I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry," I looked up at him. He had the most beautiful eyes and a light smile that was not to over the top. I must have looked like a fool just staring at him.

"Hello, I guess I will just have to go back to the shop and buy all new items," He said looking back at me with another one of those smiles.

"No, I will pay for it. It was totally my fault. Oh, by the way my name is Aino," I give him one of my sweet smiles.

"Well, nice to meet you Aino. My name is…. Jacob. Thank you, it is very kind of you," he replied staring down at the ground.

_Jacob/Turel thinking to himself "I hope she believes me and doesn't ask anymore question about me. I don't want to scare her by telling her I am a lord and most importantly a vampire. (Reminder that Turel uses a spell to change the way he looks, so no one believes him to be a vampire.)"_

"I was going to go to the magic shop anyway. We better hurry because we don't want to be caught out after dark. There has been many sighting of vampires recently and I don't know about you but I don't want to be a meal," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the magic shop.

_Aino thoughts "His hand feels weird but they look normal. I am just so happy I got out of the stronghold. I got to meet this great guy out here. I wonder where he came from, maybe he just moved here or he wishes to become a vampire hunter."_

"Here, the magic shop right here. I will just pick up what I need then meet you up at the front," said Jacob/Turel.

"Yeah, I will get what I need also," I replied with a little giggle. _To herself, "Wow, he is one good looking guy. Maybe I should ask him to go grab something to eat with me."_

"I am done, are you ready to go?"

I snapped out of my own world and looked back up at him.

"Yeah, just be done in a minute," I giggled back at him. "Oh Jacob, I was wondering if you wanted to get some food after this before it gets way to late?"

"Yes, I would love to go get food with you," replied Jacob/Turel. _To himself, "Shit, What am I to do? Oh, well I really like Aino so I am just going to go along with it."_

I turned to him and say that he was deep in thought. He had the most beautiful black hair not to long but just right, with the sweets looking eyes however they had a light tint of yellow. My father told me vampires have yellow eyes but he not a vampire his teeth are normal.

We walked quietly to the restaurant holding hands, which was not to loss each other in the crowd right? Well, I was just glad to hang out with someone who didn't try to either sleep with me or try to use me to get to my father.

Jacob and me finally got to the restaurant, which was one of the ones that were off the beating path but still, had great food. We had a table that was in the back of the restaurant.

"So, Jacob why don't you tell me about yourself a little?" I said from across the table.

"Well…. I just passing through town to pick up the items I needed for a spell. I will be heading back to my house later. I live way out in the forest by myself," Jacob/Turel answered with a nervous smile.

"Wow, you live in vampire territory. Are you not scared of being attacked by vampire or even becoming a meal?"

"No, well I fear them but I feel I can take care of myself. What about yourself?" 

"Silly, don't you know who I am. I am a daughter of one of the high-ranking Sarafan. I hope that doesn't change how you think of me," I glared down at the table.

"What can I get for you guys?" asked the waiter.

"I would just like a glass of water and a salad," I replied. "What do you want Jacob?"

"I will just have some water," Jacob answered with a half smile. _To himself, "What the hell am I thinking? Water, I am a vampire."_

As I eat my salad I noticed that Jacob had not touched his water but just stared at me. It was kind of weird but at the same time I didn't mean if he was to think I was cute.

"Well, I guess we better get going. I needed to get home before someone misses me. Will you be ok to get home or would you like an escort?" I asked him with a sweet smile.

"No, I will be fine. Will I get to see you again?" He pulled me close to him when we got outside of the restaurant.

"Yes, you can come by the stronghold anytime," I said but he looked down at the ground. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, it is just I don't like to go near the stronghold because of personal reasons."

"Ok, then well anyway my room the one window right there if you can get a message up there. I will come down and meet you if I can get out," I leaned over to him and kissed him on the lips. He looked at me a little stunned and then I turned and left him in the street to his own way.

**Back at Turel Clan**

_Turel thoughts, "What am I going to do about this? Do I have feelings for her or is it just a fling? I need to clear my mind by doing something else. Maybe I should go out and train or maybe I should go over my clan's next move? Why should I try? All I can do is think about Aino."_

"Turel, what troubles you, brother?" Raziel had entered the room and saw the trouble look on Turel's face.

"I am fine, Raziel. I just have a lot of my mind," Turel answered him while glaring up at the ceiling.

"Girl problems? What clan does she belong to?"

"She doesn't belong to a clan Raziel. She a human and I meet her today when I went to get the items I need for the spell. Shit, I forgot to get them from her. I am going to have to go back," Turel let out a sigh.

"Gives you a great reason to she her again. Yeah, she maybe a human but they have a same parts as a one of our kind," smack Turel hit his brother right across the face.

"She is not that kind of a girl brother," Turel sat back down.

"Wow, Turel I didn't know this girl meant so much to you," Raziel back away from his brother. "Head to her house and get what you need and maybe some more.

Turel got back up to hit his brother again but Raziel had left the room.

_To himself, "I guess I will have to wake her when I get there." _

Turel turned and left towards the human village.

**Meanwhile in the Stronghold**

I had such a great night and all I want to do is go straight to bed.

"Where were you?" a voice from behind me questioned.

"Oh, I was around here. I was just hiding in the library," I replied. It was my brother Patrick.

"Really? I believe you were out in the city, down in the market," He approached me with one of his stupid smiles. "I am going to post guards at your door for your safety."

"Just because father is out on a mission doesn't mean you are in charge of me," I snapped back at him.

"Well, I am just looking out for my little sisters well being."

I left him standing in the halfway as I made my way to my room.

I slammed the door shut and jump right onto my bed. _To herself, "What am I going to do? I am not going to be able to get out to meet Jacob again. Wow, he was amazing. I better get to bed but I need to open a window since it so hot in here. _


	2. Rush

**The Sweet Sound of you**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the LOK character but I own Aino and another character that I come up with.**_

Turel made his way back to the human village through the forest. He would reach it before midnight, however the challenge was going to be getting Aino. He knew where her window was, but he couldn't just climb up to her window. Well, he could since he was a vampire then she maybe asking a lot of questions.

Turel had finally reached the stronghold still without a plan of action. _To himself,_ _"I guess I am just going to have to climb up the wall and enter through her window. I hope there no one with her."_

Turel ascends up the side of the stronghold using his crawls to dig into the wall. Just about half way up a Sarafan solider pass underneath so Turel pushes his body up against the wall. The Sarafan solider stops right under him and stops to light a cigarette. Finally, the soldier moves on and Turel can continue up the wall. _To himself, "Finally, now I just have to enter quietly." _

**Crash**

Turel fell right through the window and landed right on top of a desk causing all kinds of papers to fly into the air. He remain frozen in place, hoping that no one hear his entrance. Turel slips off the desk and approaches Aino bed. She wasn't in bed.

"_Shit, where did she go?' _

All of sudden the door flings open and Turel hits the ground to hide under the bed. Aino entered the room carrying a glass of water.

"Do I need to clear the room for you my lady?" asked one of guards.

"No, I am fine. I just want to sleep." I replied to the guard.

The guard followed Aino into the room.

"I told you I didn't need you to clear the room," I said as I turned towards him.

"I am not here to clear the room anymore." He pushed me down onto the bed. He reached to rip my shirt off.

Turel jumped up and grab the guard by the neck.

"You better not touch her again or I will rip your throat out," Turel stared right into the guard's eyes.

He threw the guard across the room and through the door. Turel moved toward the door and slammed the door shut.

"Are you crazy Jacob? There is another guard out there who is going to be in here in a minute," I yelled at him.

"Where are the items we got today from the magic shop," he yelled back. "I will worry about the guard later."

"There are in my desk," I replied. I got up and walked over to my desk.

Just then I heard a bang at the door.

"What is going on in there?" one of the guards yelled. "If you don't answer we will break down the door."

"Listen, you have to get out before they arrest you."

"Yes, however I believe you are coming with me, Aino," Jacob/Turel said grabbing me and jumped out the window holding me close to him.

We slid down the side of the stronghold. How the hell can he do this?

"Jacob, what the hell are you thinking? Not only are you in trouble now, but also, so am I. Even if we got outside the city walls where would we go? More importantly what gave you the idea I wanted to come with you?" I yelled at him.

I stared at him waiting for an answer; something seemed really different about him. He was not only wearing new clothes, well if you call them clothes; leather pants and some kind of upper body armor looking thing, but his face had change. Before, I could say anything more he grab me pulling me towards the forest. I tried to resist him but it was no use. What had I gotten myself into?

We entered the forest and still he hadn't said a word to me. I was beginning to wish I had never met the man. Behind us I could here the knights they were getting closer. He stopped in the middle of a clearing, and I slammed right into his back. He didn't even move a muscle but looked around the clearing. All I wanted now was to go home and sleep in my nice warm bed.

He let go of me for just a second and let out a whistle. I heard a horse galloping and the next thing I knew I was on the back of one. I could still hear the knights behind us, however now we had entered into one of the clan's territories. They were not that foolish to follow us, but I was beginning to wish they did.

I had no idea where we were and still no word from Jacob. I was beginning to believe that I was going to become some kind of meal for a vampire. In the distance however I could make out some kind of building, but I had never seen anything like it. It looked like a stronghold in many ways, high wall to protect the inside and a small city, but there was no water. It hit me then this stronghold belonged to vampires. My dear friend Jacob was not going to stop. It seem we were going into the city.

"Are you crazy? First, you steal, kidnapped, protect, whatever you want to call it from my house. Now, you want to just enter into a city most likely filled with vampires?" I yelled but before I could say anything more he covered my mouth.

"You will have to learn to keep your mouth shut. Ok, I need you to stay alive."

His words burned into me. I had no desire to look into his eyes because I feared the worse. Jacob was a vampire and I was human. Since I was a little, it was drilled into my head. Once you met a vampire either he dies or you. I knew I could never over power him and I feared the worse, my own death.

We had entered the vampire city and ride off to the side where there was a barn. He jumped off the horse and soon I followed. He grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me into a hallway, which was not very well lit. I could see shadows but I couldn't not out any faces. I just wanted to cry, but before I could even sniffle I was tossed into a room. The room just like the hallway was lacking of light. What I could make out was that it was someone bedroom most likely Jacob's. It was larger than my own room but lack some of the finer details. I remained on the floor because I was scared if I moved I would be beaten. The door rushed open with a bang and standing there was Jacob (Turel).

He said nothing as he entered the room and slammed the door behind him. He passed me on the floor and went to lie on the bed. He raised his hand and the lights became brighter and I could see more clearly. The room was decorated with green banners with some kind of symbol. I knew it was neither Lord Raziel's symbol nor Kain's. I had been schooled in vampires a little, however my parents tried to keep me as innocent as possible. I stood up finally after being on the ground for some time. I noticed that I was still dressed in my lightweight tank top and shorts that I used for sleeping in. I looked over at the bed; Jacob was lying there quietly. I slowly walked closer to him. He had his arm over his head but I could see his white well-built chest. His black hair had changed a little since the first time I saw him. I believe he used some kind of cloaking spell and when he returned to find me forgot to use it. I let out a laugh after all the work; we had lost the items that he needed for a spell.

"What is so damn funny?" He questioned me causing me to freeze.

I stared blankly at him wondering if I should answer or not.

"Well?"

"We lost the items you came to get from me in the first place," I replied hoping that it wouldn't cause a harsh reaction out of him.

"Well, I guess I have to ask my brother for them."

I stood there waiting for something to happen. Was he going to kill me or just make me some kind of slave? I was guessing now since I know where he lived, he was not going to let me go. He shifted his weight and pulled himself up to stare at me.

"Are you going to stand around? You can lay down if you wish since I am guessing you are still tired," He stared at me blankly waiting for my next move.

"What going to happen to me, Jacob?"

"I have no clue. Oh, by the way my name is not Jacob. It is Turel, Lord Turel, Kain's second born son."

I sat down on the bed and covered my face. All I wanted to do was cry, but for some reason I couldn't allow myself too. I was alone in a city filled with vampire not only that but I had been "kidnapped" by a Lord. Turel had grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed me down so that I was lying next to him. He covered me in a blanket without saying another word. Then out of nowhere he curls up next to me and pulls me into his arms. I was taken back but what scared me the most was he rested his head right next to my neck. All the beauty I had once seen in him was gone. I wanted to go home. I wanted to live.

**Yeah, I know not the best chapter, but it works. **


End file.
